


Old Ceremony

by literallymelchior



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Help, M/M, No Dialogue, i love hernst so much, umm very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymelchior/pseuds/literallymelchior
Summary: Oneshot based of off “Old Ceremony” by Matthew and the Atlas!





	Old Ceremony

_And on that day you came to me, flowers in your hair_

_I felt the ocean on your skin_

_The promise it would bring._

The first thing that Hanschen loved about Ernst was his skin.

Even when Ernst just held his hands or when their knees were touching, Hanschen felt as if there were fireworks igniting underneath his skin. Ernst’s skin was supple and soft to the touch, beautiful as the sky. Veins connected across his pale skin like rivers. He was fair, almost like a porcelain doll. When he got cold, his exposed skin took on the appearance of a subway map. 

Hanschen always tried to make sure to embarrass Ernst about the fact that he used moisturizer, but deep down he loved the way Ernst’s face just lit up whenever he slid his soft hands into Hanschen’s calloused ones. He fell in love with Ernst’s soft skin, his lips and his hands. Hanschen skimmed his hands over the rivers and valleys of Ernst’s body, admiring the fact that his skin never seemed to end. He was so astoundingly beautiful.

_And now we’re filled with hope again_

_Yes we’re filled with hope again._

_I whispered into your ear_

_Like you whispered into mine._

Ernst felt like tears of joy. He felt like sunlight, and the sound of rain. He felt like the cool blast of water on a hot summer day. He felt like the bright colors of flowers admist an endless field of grass. He was like laughter and the sound of distant thunder. He was all the wonderful, unspeakable things in this world. His voice shone like golden light, twisting and tpbending to make way for someone else. He was a learner, a sacrificer.

He was all Hanschen ever wanted. 

_I’ll be here when we’re old_

_When our story’s almost told_

_And all those things we’ve made_

_Will slowly start to fade._

Hanschen wanted to trace the words of his wanting onto Ernst’s skin. He wanted to burrow his hands into Ernst’s hair and feel the lines of his chest. He wanted to feel, _truly_ feel, all of the love that burned through his heart like wildfire for Ernst. He wanted to touch the dimples of his face and gaze into the beauty of his starlight eyes.

Hanschen wanted to feel Ernst, always and forever, all at once. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love hernst so much kill me
> 
> this is cute little oneshot based off of a song i really like! hope you enjoy!


End file.
